Bleu a trouvé
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: Sherlock Holmes était mort. Suicide, d'après les journaux que John avait sous les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas possible ; sa marque n'avait pas changé de couleur. [UA Soulmate]


**Bleu a trouvé**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à Sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Hello tout le monde !

Cette fic, en plus d'être officiellement la reprise de l'écriture pour moi, ouvre un mois particulier puisque j'ai décidé d'organiser mon propre mois à thème :D Et ce thème sera celui des âmes-sœurs, un thème que j'aime énormément.

J'ai eu cette idée en mars, quand j'ai commencé à avoir plein d'idées de fic UA Soulmate (probablement à cause du printemps, le début de la saison des amours et tout ça) mais que je n'avais pas le temps pour les écrire. J'ai donc décidé de les regrouper sur un mois, comme les challenges du collectif mais pour moi toute seule. Il y aura une dizaine de fics, certaines avec des UA Soulmate très classiques et d'autres plus originaux.

Et si ça vous dit, vous pouvez participer ! Il suffit d'écrire un UA Soulmate (sur n'importe quel fandom) et de publier l'OS ou le premier chapitre de votre fic pendant le mois de juin, d'expliquer le principe dans votre note d'auteur et de m'envoyer le lien par review ou par MP, et je mettrai votre travail dans une liste en bas de cette fic :)

Pour ceux qui n'aime pas les fics trop fluff qui vont avec le thème de Soulmate, il y a aussi la possibilité de prendre la traduction littérale du terme qui est « âme liée ». Dans cette optique, Harry et Voldemort sont carrément âme-sœur. Je vous conseille _Les Âmes liées_ de **Le Chat d'Oz** qui exploite cette idée entre Link et Ganon et qui est vraiment géniale. Donc voilà, il y a plus de possibilités qu'on pourrait le croire sur cet UA !

Et si personne ne le fait ce n'est pas grave, ça me va de le faire toute seule dans mon coin :) J'ai juste envie d'écrire du fluff Soulmate !

Et maintenant que cela est dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

Merci à N'Evoli pour sa correction :)

Enjoy !

* * *

 _ **SHERLOCK HOLMES SE SUICIDE**_

 _L'aveu de ses crimes ?_

Ce fut le titre qui accueillit John lorsqu'il arriva en Angleterre, dès sa descente du train. Cette une et des variantes de celle-ci tapissaient le kiosque à journaux qui était au milieu du hall, proclamant la mort de cet homme. Le blond cligna des yeux, surpris. Les titres ne changèrent pas.

Sauf que c'était impossible.

Baissant les yeux, il releva sa manche et regarda son poignet. Non, la couleur des lettres inscrites sur sa peau n'avait pas changée, elles étaient toujours d'un vert clair indiquant que John n'avait toujours pas trouvé son autre moitié, celle qui était censée le compléter et lui permettre d'être pleinement heureux.

Confus maintenant, il releva les yeux vers les journaux mis en évidence sur le présentoir. Il y avait une photo sous le titre, montrant un sac mortuaire poussé dans un fourgon, prise de loin. Se ressaisissant, John raffermit sa prise sur son sac et s'avança pour acheter le journal.

Un instant, la banalité de cette situation lui serra la gorge. Après des années sous le soleil brûlant d'Afghanistan, la température de l'Angleterre semblait irréelle. Une fois de plus, il se demanda pourquoi il n'avait pas renouvelé son engagement auprès de l'armée à la fin de son service. Il n'y avait rien pour lui ici, ni famille ni ami. Le retour à la vie civile semblait difficile, ennuyeux.

Mais la guerre, la guerre était juste trop douloureuse.

Peut-être que ceci pourrait aider, pensa John en payant son achat. Maintenant il avait un mystère à résoudre, et pour la première fois depuis son départ un début d'excitation parcourut ses membres.

 **oOo**

Il prit une chambre dans un hôtel pas loin de la gare, bon marché mais propre. Il n'avait pas besoin de plus pour l'instant, et se mettrait en quête d'un appartement et d'un travail plus tard. Sa pension militaire était une misère, mais elle lui permettrait de vivre ici pendant un mois ou deux avant qu'il n'ait vraiment besoin de chercher.

Il rangea le peu de vêtements qu'il possédait dans la commode, puis posa son laptop sur le bureau, son arme dans le tiroir de celui-ci. Quelque chose en lui voulait la garder à portée de main, même s'il n'en aurait plus besoin normalement. Enfin, il ouvrit le premier journal qu'il avait acheté et entreprit de retracer les derniers jours de la vie de son âme-sœur.

Selon les articles, Sherlock Holmes était un détective qui avait aidé la police pendant plusieurs années. Récemment, des éléments auraient montré qu'il avait lui-même été responsable de certains de ces meurtres. Il avait été arrêté mais s'était enfui, puis s'était jeté du toit de St-Bart deux jours plus tard.

John se sentait mal en lisant tout cela. Qui pouvait être fou au point d'aller résoudre ses propres meurtres ? John savait que le système de jumelage n'était pas parfait – même les psychopathes ou les salauds qui battaient leurs conjoints avait des âmes-sœurs – mais on pensait toujours que ça arrivait aux autres. Apparemment, ça arrivait à John.

Après avoir épluché tous les journaux, le blond passa à internet. En googlant le nom de Sherlock, le premier résultat fut son blog. En lisant celui-ci, il découvrit un nouvel élément de la personnalité de Sherlock : c'était un génie. Les articles étaient extrêmement pointus, incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. John comprenait certains éléments grâce à ses connaissances en chimie, mais il arrêta vite et se concentra sur les commentaires et les quelques articles qui traitaient d'affaires que Sherlock avait résolues. Certains étaient des messages codés soumis par des lecteurs, résolus presque immédiatement par le détective – il y avait ajouté quelques commentaires condescendants sur l'intelligence de ses interlocuteurs.

Et maintenant, John se trouvait devant une incohérence. Sherlock Holmes était un génie qui aimait résoudre des énigmes, il n'avait donc aucun intérêt à résoudre des crimes dont il connaissait la réponse.

Non, il y avait quelque chose de plus. John décida d'arrêter pour ce soir et d'aller interroger ceux qui avaient connu Sherlock le lendemain. Ils seraient sûrement les mieux placés pour lui apporter des réponses.

Mais il restait encore le mystère de sa foutue marque d'âme-sœur, qui n'avait toujours pas tourné au noir et restait obstinément verte. Frustré, John rabattit rageusement l'écran et se passa une main sur le visage, puis il se leva et commença à se préparer pour la nuit.

 **oOo**

Allongé dans la demi-obscurité, John regardait fixement les ombres au plafond. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme cela qu'il avait imaginé son retour au pays.

Il finit par se relever et allumer la lampe de chevet pour regarder à nouveau son poignet dans l'espoir que la couleur ait changé, donnant enfin un sens à quelque chose dans cette histoire. Mais non, le _Sherlock Scott Holmes_ tatoué dans le creux de son poignet était toujours écrit dans une encre verte.

John se remémora la vieille comptine qu'il avait apprise enfant, qui servait à leur apprendre les différentes couleurs des marques d'âme :

 _Vert en recherche, espoir d'une rencontre  
Bleu a trouvé, couche-toi contre  
Or est le lien, à vous pour l'éternité  
Mais Noir est solitaire, fin de la journée_

Quand le nom de l'âme-sœur de quelqu'un apparaissait sur le poignet vers dix-huit ans, il était écrit en vert, ce qui voulait dire que la personne n'avait pas rencontré son âme-sœur. Dès le premier contact visuel, les lettres changeaient alors de couleur et passait au bleu tout en brûlant légèrement, ce qui permettait aux deux personnes de ne pas se manquer. Le plus souvent, les deux personnes faisaient connaissance et apprenaient à se connaître avant de définir leur future relation. Et si les deux âme-sœurs le désiraient, elles pouvaient alors se lier lors d'une cérémonie du lien, et les lettres passaient au doré. Les deux personnes étaient alors considérées mariées par la société. Si elles pouvaient se séparer et vivre chacune de leur côté lors de la phase bleue, ce n'était plus le cas lorsque le lien était en place, et ils devaient se toucher régulièrement.

C'était pourquoi John trouvait les gens qui se liaient quelques semaines voir quelques jours après s'être rencontrés si _stupid_ _es_. La personne dont le nom était gravé sur ton poignet était peut-être celle la plus compatible pour toi, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que tout allait magiquement marcher. Une relation demandait du temps, du travail. Certaines personnes ne sortaient même jamais avec leur âme-sœur et débutait une relation avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il existait une cérémonie de mariage pour ces cas-là.

Et quand le nom devenait noir… l'écriture noire était pour les nom de personnes mortes. Le Noir était la couleur dans laquelle le nom de Sherlock devrait être écrit. Si le nom était vert, alors Sherlock était vivant. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait survécu.

Et maintenant, John allait le retrouver.

 **oOo**

John toqua à la porte noir, le « 221B » se détachant sur le bois sombre, et attendit. Il avait trouvé l'adresse sur le site de Sherlock. Le blond espérait qu'un voisin pourrait lui en apprendre plus, peut-être lui communiquer la date de l'enterrement – il n'avait pas encore réussi à trouver cette information.

Une femme âgée ouvrit la porte.

« Bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous ? demanda-t-elle aimablement.

\- Hum, bonjour Madame. Pourrais-je vous poser des questions sur Sherlock Holmes, s'il vous plaît ? »

Le sourire de la dame tomba, et elle parut soudain beaucoup moins avenante.

« Si vous voulez un autre scandale sur lui, ce ne sera pas de moi ! Maudits journalistes, marmonna-t-elle en reculant dans le but clair de lui fermer la porte au nez.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! dit vivement John en posant la main sur la porte pour l'en empêcher. Madame, vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas journaliste.

\- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

\- Je… »

John comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais entrer sans dire la vérité, alors il se lança :

« J'ai son nom sur mon poignet. »

Son visage changea alors du tout au tout.

« Oh.

\- J'aimerais juste vous poser quelques questions. S'il vous plaît, Madame…

\- Martha Hudson. Je suis - j'étais la logeuse de Sherlock. Venez, entrez. Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer un jour, pour être honnête.

\- Ah oui ? Pourquoi ? » s'étonna John en entrant dans un hall petit et un peu vieillot, mais chaleureux néanmoins. Un escalier étroit menait vers l'étage, mais Mme Hudson le mena vers une porte à côté.

« Parce que Sherlock ne croyait pas vraiment à tout ça, les âme-sœurs je veux dire. C'était un scientifique et il n'aimait pas ce qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer, alors il faisait comme si vous n'existiez pas. Du thé ? » demanda-t-elle quand ils entrèrent dans son appartement.

John acquiesça, sentant que cette conversation allait prendre du temps.

 **oOo**

La vibration insistante de son téléphone sortit Sherlock de son palais mental. Il n'y avait été que superficiellement, ne pouvant pas se donner le luxe d'y plonger profondément en perdant conscience de son environnement et de risquer de se faire surprendre. Mais un appel de son frère n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qui valait la peine de sortir de ses réflexions. Un instant il pensa l'ignorer, mais Mycroft était son seul soutien dans cette situation, le seul qui savait qu'il était encore en vie. Même s'il préférait se couper la langue que de l'admettre, il était dépendant de l'aide de son frère, au moins pendant le début de sa mission. Il décrocha donc.

« Ton âme-sœur est une épine dans le cul, attaqua directement son frère.

\- Et bien, quel vilain mot Mycroft, se moqua Sherlock. Il doit vraiment l'être pour te faire parler comme ça, je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais entendu jurer avant.

\- Je ne fais qu'exposer ce qu'il est, dit sarcastiquement Mycroft. Tu m'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas un problème.

\- Parce qu'il ne l'est pas. John Hamish Watson est juste un soldat qui vient de finir son service militaire, difficilement une menace donc. Mais tu sais déjà cela, puisque tu gardes un œil sur lui depuis que son nom est apparu sur mon poignet.

\- Il est obstiné, Sherlock, il est presque pire que toi. Il est allé voir Mme Hudson qui lui a communiqué la date de l'enterrement, où il est venu et m'a interrogé. Il ne croit pas que sa marque ait juste un problème comme tu me l'avais assuré. En deux mois il est allé interroger Lestrade, Molly, certains de tes anciens clients, même Donovan et Anderson. Il est aussi allé voir Kitty Riley, et maintenant il cherche où est Richard Brook. »

Sherlock se redressa, surpris.

« Vraiment ?

\- J'ai fait pirater son ordinateur pour garder un œil sur lui. Sherlock, il va finir par comprendre.

\- Il serait plus intelligent que les autres poissons rouges de ce monde, alors.

\- Je dirais qu'il est au niveau de Gregory. Ce qui est logique, ce sont nos âme-sœurs après tout. »

Sherlock se leva du sofa où il était affalé, arpentant le petit espace de sa cache, un appartement miteux de Munich.

« Je me fiche de comment il est, Mycroft ! Je ne veux pas d'âme-sœur, tu le sais. Il ne ferait que me ralentir, essayer de me rendre _normal_. » Il cracha le mot comme une insulte. « J'irai le voir quand tout sera fini s'il le faut vraiment, mais tu dois le garder éloigné jusque-là. Et le démantèlement du réseau de Moriarty prendra surement des années. Ça fait ne fait que deux mois que j'ai commencé.

\- Je vais faire de mon mieux, soupira Mycroft. Sherlock ? rappela-t-il avant que son frère ne puisse raccrocher.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu te rappelles ce que tu m'as dit quand tu as fait des recherches sur lui pour être sûr de ne jamais le rencontrer ? Tu m'as dit que c'était parce qu'il ne serait pas compatible avec toi, que personne ne pourrait jamais l'être, et que tu ne voulais pas qu'il devienne un poids dans ta vie.

\- Oui, et ?

\- Je pense que John Watson est compatible avec toi. Tu devrais peut-être lui laisser une chance. »

Sherlock fit un bruit de dérision.

« Au revoir, Mycroft. »

Et il raccrocha avant que Mycroft ne puisse rajouter autre chose de stupide.

 **oOo**

Ce ne fut pas avant plusieurs mois que Sherlock eut des nouvelles de John, pas qu'il en ait voulu de toute façon. Il était bien trop occupé à traquer chaque branche de l'organisation et à faire en sorte de ne pas réellement mourir. Un SMS de Mycroft l'avait informé qu'il avait finalement trouvé un job dans un refuge pour sans-abris (il avait peut-être interrogé certaines personnes de son réseau) ainsi qu'un appartement, il avait donc dû arrêter ses recherches. Il avait probablement été repoussé par toutes les informations sur lui qu'il avait récoltées auprès de ceux qu'il avait questionnés.

Pas que Sherlock s'en souciait.

Un soir, le téléphone jetable qui ne servait que pour Mycroft sonna, et Sherlock décrocha. Son frère appelait toujours en numéro masqué, et c'était ce qu'affichait l'écran.

« Allo ? »

La ligne resta silencieuse. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était certainement pas Mycroft au bout du fil.

« Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il d'un ton plus froid.

\- Désolé, s'excusa enfin une voix inconnue. C'est juste - _Bleu a trouvé_ , tu sais ? Je t'ai trouvé et pourtant ma marque n'est pas bleue. Peut-être qu'il y a vraiment un truc qui cloche, en fait. »

Sherlock ne répondit pas tout de suite, pensant presque à raccrocher quand il comprit qui était au bout du fil.

« Ça ne marche qu'avec un contact visuel. » finit-il par lâcher.

Son interlocuteur ne dit rien, et un silence s'installa. Il n'était pas gêné pourtant, juste… curieux.

« Bonjour, John, dit doucement le brun après une minute.

\- Bonjour, Sherlock. » répondit John.

Sherlock ne savait pas quoi penser de cet appel. Il ne ressentait absolument rien pour John, ne voulait pas le connaître. Mais il était intrigué. Et savoir que celui-ci l'avait cherché malgré tout ce que les gens avaient dû dire sur son compte réveillait un sentiment étrange en lui. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

Préférant ne pas approfondir le sujet, Sherlock reprit :

« Mycroft t'a donné ce numéro n'est-ce pas ? Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de mettre son nez dans les affaires des autres...

\- Oui, il y a quelques mois déjà. Pour que j'arrête de fouiller.

\- Alors pourquoi tu n'appelles que maintenant ?

\- Parce que… je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles me parler. Toutes les personnes que j'ai interrogées à ton sujet m'ont dit que tu n'aimais pas vraiment l'idée d'une âme-sœur.

\- Et pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ? interrogea Sherlock sans confirmer ni nier la dernière affirmation.

\- Parce que je voudrais une promesse de ta part. »

Peut-être que le coin des lèvres de Sherlock se releva un peu en réaction à l'assurance et au culot de John. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire.

« Quoi ?

\- Vu ton métier et ton intelligence, tu as deviné que tu n'étais pas le seul à ne pas vouloir rencontrer l'autre ?

\- Je ne devine pas, je déduis. Et oui, j'ai déduis que ce devait être une des raisons de ton engagement dans l'armée. Ce qui m'a fait me demander pourquoi tu t'es donné tant de peine pour me retrouver après mon suicide. Tu n'avais même pas cherché mon nom sur internet avant ça après tout.

\- C'était égoïste en vérité. Un moyen de ne pas retourner à la vie normale trop vite, le frisson du mystère. Mais à force de chercher à prouver que tu n'étais pas mort, j'ai commencé à apprendre à te connaître. J'ai commencé à t'apprécier, si cela a le moindre sens.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi.

\- Tu es _intéressant_. Et je m'ennuie. J'ai l'impression que je ne m'ennuierai pas avec toi.

\- Accro à l'adrénaline, diagnostiqua Sherlock à voix basse, plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit quelle promesse tu voulais que je te fasse, reprit-il à un volume normal.

\- Promets-moi une rencontre, quand tu rentreras, déclara le médecin. Juste une heure, pour voir. Si ça ne marche pas, je te promets de ne plus jamais te déranger. »

Le silence fut tellement long cette fois-ci que John craignit un instant que le détective ait raccroché.

« Tu crois que je ne viendrai pas vers toi de moi-même, dit finalement Sherlock. Donc tu me fais promettre.

\- Tu ne m'as pas donné de raisons de penser le contraire, expliqua le blond. Mais tu peux ne rien promettre, aussi. Je ne t'en voudrai pas.

\- Non – Non, John. C'est d'accord, je te promets de venir te voir quand je rentre à Londres.

\- Oh, hum, super ! babilla John. Je ne pensais pas que tu accepterais pour être honnête.

\- Avant ton appel je ne pensais pas le faire non plus. Il faut croire que tu es intéressant toi aussi. Mais John, je ne rentre pas avant longtemps. Plusieurs années sûrement.

\- Ça fait déjà un an, oui. Ton frère s'occupe de t'innocenter ici, pour quand tu rentres.

\- Je sais. »

La conversation s'éteignit, encore une fois. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'y eut que leurs respirations qui résonnèrent dans le combiné, avant que John n'y mette fin :

« Alors, à bientôt ? »

La salutation sonnait comme une question.

« A bientôt. » confirma Sherlock, puis il raccrocha.

Reposant le téléphone sur la table basse, Sherlock se coucha sur le sofa et plaça ses mains sous son menton. Se plongeant dans son palais mental, il parcourut les couloirs et se dirigea vers une petite salle qui se trouvait loin des salles principales et passa la porte sur laquelle _John Watson_ était marqué, se retrouvant dans un petit placard décrépit. Le peu d'informations qu'il avait sur John étaient accrochées sur les murs.

Il y rangea le son de sa voix.

 **oOo**

La clochette sonna quand John poussa la porte du petit restaurant, et les arômes des plats italiens lui parvinrent immédiatement, le faisant s'arrêter un instant pour apprécier l'ambiance de l'endroit. Angelo lui fit un signe de main qu'il lui rendit avant d'aller s'assoir à la table devant la fenêtre.

Il avait trouvé cet endroit par hasard, en revenant d'une visite chez Madame Hudson qui s'était éternisée. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec elle et était allé la voir à peu près tous les mois depuis trois ans, depuis le « suicide » de Sherlock. Elle ne lui avait appris que plus tard que Sherlock était ami avec le gérant. Appréciant l'endroit, il venait y manger de temps en temps.

Alors que John étudiait le menu, la clochette retentit à nouveau. John n'y aurait pas prêté attention normalement, mais aujourd'hui quelque chose le poussa à lever les yeux. Il le devait.

Un homme avec un manteau de laine noir et une écharpe bleue se tenait sur le seuil, regardant directement vers lui. Avant même de croiser son regard, John sut qui il était. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Il croisa les yeux de l'homme, plongeant dans des pupilles grises. Sa marque le brûla.

Quand il la regarda, elle était bleue.

* * *

Et voilà ! Je sais que la fin est un peu abrupte, mais je ne la voyais pas autrement. A vous dire voir s'ils vont jusqu'à l'étape du lien ou pas :)

(Et aussi, pardonnez mon piètre talent en poésie, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.)

Reviews ?

 **Liste des fics UA Soulmate écrites par d'autres lecteurs :**

 _\- La Grande Perturbation_ , par **PetitLutin22**


End file.
